Podróż naokoło świata w 80-ciu dniach/15
| autor=Juliusz Verne | sekcja=Rozdział XV | poprzedni=Rozdział XIV | następny=Rozdział XVI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XV Torba z banknotami staje się o parę tysięcy funtów lżejszą. Pociąg zatrzymał się na stacyi. Obieżyświat pierwszy opuścił wagon, za nim pan Fogg, pomagając swej towarzyszce wysiąść. Pan Fogg zamierzał natychmiast udać się na statek odchodzący do Hong-Kongu, nie chcąc ani chwili pozostawać w kraju tak dla młodej kobiety niebezpiecznym. W chwili, gdy nasi znajomi opuszczali dworzec kolei, policyant jakiś zbliżył się do nich. — Pan jesteś Phileasem Fogg? — spytał dżentelmana. — Tak. — Ten człowiek jest pańskim sługą? — rzekł, wskazując Obieżyświata. — Tak. — Bądźcie łaskawi obadwaj iść ze mną, Pan Fogg nie okazał najmniejszego zdziwienia, agent był przedstawicielem prawa, a prawo dla każdego Anglika jest świętem. Obieżyświat zwyczajem, francuskim, chciał protestować, lecz policyant dotknął go swą laską, a pan Fogg nakazał mu posłuszeństwo. — Czy młoda ta osoba może pójść z nami? — spytał pan Fogg. — Tak — odrzekł policyant. Agent przeprowadził wszystkich do »phalki ghari«, rodzaju powozu o czterech kołach, zaprzężonego we dwa konie. Podczas przeprawy wszyscy zachowali milczenie. Powóz przejeżdżał w początku tak zwane czarne miasto o wązkich ulicach, o nędznych domkach, w których mieszkali ludzie biedni i obdarci, potem oczom ich ukazała się europejska część miasta, bardzo przyjemnie wyglądająca ze swymi domami z cegły, ocienionymi drzewami, gdzie o rannej porze widziano elegancką młodzież, rozpierającą się w zbytkownych karetkach. Zatrzymano się przed domem bardzo skromnej budowy. Policyant, poprosiwszy swych więźniów, aby wysiedli, zaprowadził ich do pokoju o zakratowanych oknach. — O wpół do dziesiątej staniecie przed sędzią Obadiach — rzekł, poczem opuścił pokój, zamknąwszy ich na klucz. — Otóż złapano nas — zawołał Obieżyświat, opuszczając się na krzesło. Pani Aouda, zwracając się do pana Fogg, rzekła drżącym od wzruszenia głosem: — Panie, musisz mnie opuścić. To przezemnie was prześladują. — Pan Fogg zadowolił się odpowiedzią, iż jest to niemożliwe. Prześladowania z powodu uprowadzenia wdowy po »rajah« nie można było przypuścić. Oskarżyciele nie ośmielą się wystąpić. Musiało tu być jakieś nieporozumienie. Pan Fogg dodał, iż w każdym razie młodej kobiety nie opuści, że ją do Hong-Kongu odprowadzi. — Ależ statek wyjeżdża w południe — zauważył Obieżyświat. — Przed południem będziemy na brzegu — rzekł spokojnie niewzruszony dżentelman. Słowa te były wypowiedziane z taką pewnością siebie, iż Obieżyświat nie mógł się powstrzymać od powiedzenia samemu sobie: — Tam do licha! To możliwe, przed południem będziemy na brzegu. Zupełnie pewnym tego jednakże nie był. O wpół do dziewiątej drzwi się rozwarły, wszedł policyant i zaprowadził więźniów do sąsiedniej sali. Była to sala sadowa, do połowy zapełniona publicznością, składającą się z Indyan i Europejczyków Pan Fogg, pani Aouda i Obieżyświat zajęli miejsca na ławie naprzeciw krzeseł sędziów i pisarzy sądowych. Sędzia Obadiah w towarzystwie pisarza wszedł natychmiast. Był to nitki, pełnej tuszy człowiek. Szybko zdjąwszy na gwoździu wiszącą perukę, włożył ją na głowę. — Pierwsza sprawa — zaczął. Ale dotknąwszy się głowy, zawołał: — Cóż to, wszak to nie moja peruka! — W samej rzeczy, panie Obadiah, to moja — odrzekł pisarz sądowy. — Kochany panie Oysterpuf, czyż może sędzia wydać sprawiedliwy wyrok, będąc w peruce pisarza? Zamieniono peruki, Podczas tej sceny Obieżyświat siedział jak na rozżarzonych węglach, gdyż wskazówka zegara w sali sądowej posuwała się w jego oczach z przerażająca szybkością. — Pierwsza sprawa — powtórzył sędzia. — Phileas Fogg — rzekł pisarz sadowy Oysterpuf. — Jestem — odezwał się pan Fogg. — Obieżyświat. — Obecny — odpowiedział tenże. — Dobrze — rzekł sędzia. Od dwóch dni podsądni poszukujemy was przy każdym pociągu, który przybywa z Bombayu. — Ależ o cóż nas obwiniają? — wykrzyknął zniecierpliwiony Obieżyświat. — O tem się pan zaraz dowiesz – odrzekł sędzia. — Panie — rzekł pan Fogg — jestem angielskim obywatelem i służy mi prawo... — Czy panu ubliżono w czemkolwiek? — Nie. — Dobrze. Niech wejdą oskarżyciele! Na rozkaz sędziego otworzono drzwi i woźny wprowadził trzech indyjskich kapłanów. — Otóż to! — mruknął Obieżyświat — to wszak ci sami, którzy chcieli spalić naszą młodą panią. Kapłani stanęli przed sędzią, a pisarz sądowy donośnym głosem odczytał oskarżenie o świętokradztwo, popełnione przez pana Fogg i jego sługę na uświęconem przez religię bramińską miejscu. — Słyszał pan? — spytał sędzia pana Fogg. — Tak panie — odparł pan Fogg i przyznaję się do tego. — Aaa, przyznajesz się pan?... — Przyznaję i czekam, by ci kapłani również zeznali, co zamierzali uczynić w świątyni Pillaji. Kapłani, spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. Zdawało się, iż słów oskarżonego wcale nie rozumieją. — Naturalnie — zawołał nagle Obieżyświat — w świątyni Pillaji, przed którą chcieli spalić swoją ofiarę. Zdziwieni do najwyższego stopnia kapłani milczeli, a sędzia spytał zdziwiony: — Co za ofiara? Spalić kogo? W środku Bombayu? — W Bombayu! — zawołał Obieżyświat. — Bezwątpienia. Nie o Pillaji tu mowa, a o świątyni Mallebar-Hill w Bombayu. — A jako dowód tego niecnego czynu, oto obuwie bluźniercy — i pisarz sadowy położył parę bucików na swoje biurko. — Moje kamaszki! — zawołał do najwyższego stopnia zdumiony Obieżyświat, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od mimowolnego okrzyku. Wyobraźmy sobie zmieszanie pana i sługi. O przygodzie w Bombayu zupełnie zapomnieli, a z tego tylko powodu wezwano ich do sędziego w Kalkucie. Fix jednakże postarał się z tego przykrego zajścia skorzystać. Pozostawszy w Bombayu 12 godzin, miał długą naradę z kapłanami z Mallebar-Hill, obiecał im sute wynagrodzenie, wiedząc dobrze, iż rząd surowo karze tego rodzaju przestępstwa i następnym pociągiem wysłał ich w ślad za bluźniercą. Z powodu straty czasu, użytego na ratowanie młodej wdowy, Fix i Indusi przybyli wcześniej od pana Fogg i jego sługi, których tameczna policya telegraficznie upoważniona zaraz przy wysiadaniu z wagonu aresztować miała. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić przygnębienie Fixa, gdy się dowiedział, iż pan Fogg do Kalkuty jeszcze nie przybył. Sądził, iż ścigany przez niego złodziej z jednej stacyi uciekł do północnych prowincyi. Przez 24 godzin w śmiertelnym niepokoju oczekiwał go na dworcu. Jakaż więc była jego radość, gdy tego ranka ujrzał pana Fogg, wysiadającego z wagonu w towarzystwie damy, której obecności nie mógł sobie wytłómaczyć. Natychmiast też nadesłał mu policyanta, który ich do sędziego Obadiah poprowadził. Gdyby Obieżyświat mniej był swemi myślami zajęty, to mógłby zauważyć w końcu sali agenta, śledzącego z najwyższem zajęciem przebieg sprawy. Oczekiwany przez niego rozkaz aresztowania jeszcze nie nadszedł. Tymczasem z mimowolnego zeznania Obieżyświata Obadiah zestawił protokół. — Więc przyznajecie się do faktu? — spytał sędzia. — Przyznajemy — odparł chłodno pan Fogg. — Otóż — ciągnął sędzia dalej — biorąc pod uwagę, iż rząd angielski wszystkie religie indyjskie jednakowo proteguje i opieką swą ochrania, Obieżyświat za przestępstwo, polegające na tem, iż świętokradzką stopą dnia 20 października przestąpił próg świątyni Mallebar-Hill w Bombayu, skazany zostaje na dwutygodniowe więzienie i karę pieniężną 300 funtów sterlingów. — 300 funtów? — zawołał przerażony Obieżyświat. — Cicho! — wrzasnął skrzeczącym głosem woźny. — I — ciągnął dalej sędzia — ponieważ nie jest dowiedzionem, iż sługa działał zgodnie z wolą pana i, ponieważ ten ostatni za czyny i postępki przez siebie utrzymywanego sługi odpowiedzialnym być musi, przeto Phileas Fogg skazany zostaje na tydzień więzienia i 150 funtów kary. Woźny wprowadź następnych podsądnych. Z niewypowiedzianem zadowoleniem przysłuchiwał się Fix w swym kącie wyrokowi, skazującemu pana Fogg na zatrzymanie się przez tydzień w Kalkucie, w ciągu którego rozkaz aresztowania go napewno nadejdzie. Obieżyświat był w rozpaczy. Wyrok ten rujnował pana jego. Zakład 20.000 funtów przegrany, wszystko dlatego, iż on jak ostatni dureń wszedł do tej przeklętej świątyni. Pan Fogg przez cały ten czas nic nie stracił ze swej zwykłej równowagi, tylko w chwili, gdy pisarz sądowy wniósł inną skargę, powstał i rzekł: — Składam kaucyę. — Masz pan do tego prawo — odrzekł sędzia. Fixowi skóra ścierpła z przerażenia, zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po ciele, uspokoiły go tylko słowa sędziego, który ze względu na to, iż pan Fogg i sługa są cudzoziemcami, naznaczył kaucyę w sumie 1000 funtów sterlingów. — Płacę — rzekł pan Fogg. I z torby, trzymanej przez Obieżyświata, wyjął paczkę banknotów i złożył je na stoliku pisarza sadowego. — Suma ta zwróconą panu będzie po wyjściu z więzienia, tymczasem za kaucyą jesteś pan wolnym. — Chodźmy — rzekł pan Fogg do swego sługi. — Ale niechże mi przynajmniej zwrócą buciki — krzyknął wściekły z gniewu Obieżyświat. Zwrócono mu takowe. — O, drogo kosztują — mruczał do siebie i szedł z posępną mina za swym panem, który pod rękę prowadził panią Aoudę. Fix miał nadzieję, iż złodziej nie zgodzi się nigdy na stratę tak dużej sumy i karę swą odsiedzi, w każdym jednak razie szedł za nim krok w krok, oka z niego nie spuszczając. Pan Fogg zawołał dorożkę i kazał się zawieźć do przystani. O milę od brzegu na wodzie z opuszczoną kotwicą stał statek »Rangoon«, a wywieszona flaga zwiastowała prędkie odbicie od brzegu. Była dopiero jedenasta, pan Fogg miał więc jeszcze godzinę czasu. Wyszedłszy z dorożki, wsiadł do łódki, która go wraz z towarzyszami dowiozła do statku. Na ten widok agent tupnął nogą. — A nicpoń! — zawołał. — Ucieka, rzucając na marne 1000 funtów. Rozrzutny, jak złodziej. Ale ja cię złapię, ptaszku, choćbym cię miał ścigać na koniec świata. Oby tylko skradzione pieniądze nie za prędko się rozeszły. Obawa Fixa miała pewną podstawę. Pan Fogg od wyjazdu swego z Londynu na podróż, nagrody, słonia, kaucyę i kary wydał do 5000 funtów, a czem mniejsza będzie zwrócona bankowi suma, tem mniejszą nagrodę otrzyma agent.